the twins sister
by Pstumpfan2
Summary: the twins sister comes back and falls for Nekozowa


_**Ouran High School Host Club {O.H.H.C}(Fan Story) **_

_**By: Angela & Chrissa**_

_This story is a continuation to the O.H.H.C anime because of how much we love it and want to continue it. __he-he!. _

_One year later. Everyone is back at Ouran Academy for their final year. Tamaki & Haruhi are together. Haruhi still pretends to be a boy so they act gay and the fan girls love them still. Everything else is the same and the twins (Hikaru & Kaoru) introduce a new member to everyone. "Hey everyone we'd like you to meet someone." "C'mon out!" Then a similar looking younger boy comes out "Hello" "Guys this is Karui." Tamaki says in a weird way" well then!" Aren't you a handsome devil?"(Then says all proud) "Welcome to Ouran! Hope you enjoy your stay." "Uh! Boss! You don't have to get carried away you know? I can't help it! He's cute.(Then Tamaki says in a witty way)" Almost like a mini you!" (Kyoya turns to Haruhi and says) "He does realize she is a girl right?" (Haruhi says) "He will catch on he always does" then she turns to Karui and says "don't mind him he is as clueless as ever" (Karui says) "oh I know" (and then Tamaki turns around excited and says) "why haven't I met you before? Why have you been hiding him from me!?" shaking them, then they hit him on the head) "Karui is a girl" Tamaki looks stunned and asks "you're a girl?" Karui nods "last time I checked" she says smugly. "So you are just a mini Haruhi!" everyone looks at him dumb founded and sighs. Tamaki goes into his emo corner and starts shredding paper and then Karui asks "uh is that normal?" and then Haruhi turns and says "yeah don't mind him, come on I I'll show you around and introduce the rest of the host club she finally gets settled in and now it's time to host. Then after Haruhi asks casually "so why haven't you told me about your sister you two?" the tins say "uh yeah we didn't tell you because she was away at sea with our mother and we weren't sure when she was coming back" Haruhi nods and understands and goes to some girls after they call her over asking her about the new host Karui and why he "didn't wanna talk to them" she explains "he is new at this and is just getting the hang of it all. One girl then asks "hat is with the hair and piercing it's quite scary." Then Haruhi chuckles then says embarrassed "I have no idea, self-expression perhaps" then later honey asks Karui if she wants some cake Karui says bluntly "I don't eat sweets" he just smiles bigger and says "that's okay! More for me then." Karui smiles and says "thanks for offering anyway" then she goes to look around on her own and see's Nekozowa creeping around with belzunoff and bumps into him and says "I-I'm sorry I didn't s-see you there" then the hooded man smiles and says "that's okay no one ever does" Karui frowns a bit "that is sad" and he replies with "indeed it is but sadly that is how my life goes cause I am afraid of the sun and that is apparently weird" she says "that's not weird the sun can burn you and blind you" he smiles at how she has accepted his fear. Then Haruhi sees them talking and joins them and says "Karui I see you met Nekozowa san" Karui smiles nodding and then Haruhi turns and says "Hikaru and Kaoru have been looking for you" Karui sighs and says disappointed "typical" and she shakes her head and walks back and finds them. The twins freak when they see her and say "Karui where have you been we specifically said to stay in the host club where we can see you!" She says smugly "sorry you guys don't have to protect me though I am not a child I as just talking to my new friend." They look shocked "a new friend?" Kaoru says "That's great…" they both then say shocked "waits what new friend?" And she says "that weird with the cat and the cat and the hood you know?" and they say shocked together "Nekozowa?" and she says "yeah that is what Haruhi called him." And they say "excuse us for a moment" and they grab Haruhi and shove her in another room and say "what are you doing letting Karui hangout with that Nekozowa weirdo?" she replies confused "uh I don't know?" they say "well then do you realize what we have to do!" Tamaki walks in and takes Haruhi close to him "leave my Haruhi alone would you, you animals!" They say "uh boss we weren't gonna do anything we just want her to make sure she doesn't hang out with Nekozowa and then Haruhi says "why? She should be able to do whatever she wants you can't control people." Tamaki says "my Haruhi is rght" and Karui comes in and says "HEY!" they look scared "Haruhi do you have any gum" and turns back to the twins "YOU BETTER NOT SCHEME TO CONTROL ME I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A CHILD I WE'RE GONNA GET ALONG I CAN LIKE AND GO OUT WITH WHOEVER I WANT even if they are weird and you don't approve." And then walks away getting gum from Tamaki who is shaking like a leaf and then she slams the door behind her. Haruhi then says "I like her" walks away smiling the twins sigh heavily "I guess if she wants to date that weirdo we have to let her. But I doubt he'll agree" Kaoru says "he is never interested" and then Hikaru says smug "it's her fault if he breaks her heart and we can rub it in her face." And then Tamaki says "you guys are mean and she is scary" walks away to find Haruhi and says "Haruhi darling! Daddy wants to talk to you!" and Haruhi flips and says "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID NOT REFER TO YOURSELF AS MY FATHER!" then Tamaki goes to his emo corner shredding more paper and Honey asks "hat's with all the yelling I was trying to sleep" rubbing his eyes Kyoya says "Haruhi was yelling at Tamaki for being his idiotic self again" Honey replies with "Oh okay then" smiles and goes to eat cake. _

_A month later as they are doing their hosting Nekozowa comes in the host club dressed all formal and actually normal not wearing his wig or hood. Haruhi says shocked as she notices him "Nekozowa hat are you doing here and why you dressed so normal are?" He replies with "oh no reason I just felt like it, have you seen Karui I wanted to talk to her." Haruhi replies stunned "uh no I haven't seen or heard the twins today." Then he replied disappointed "oh well that's a shame" before he leaves they all walk in and says "sorry we're late boss our class ran late and someone had detention again!" they just roll their eyes and notice Nekozowa and Karui smiles at him. She past him and hits Tamaki in the head just because she can and doesn't notice who she walks past until the twins start talking to him and ask "Nekozowa what are you doing here dressed normal." And Tamaki mumbles "why does she always hit me?" and she notices Nekozowa an says confused "is that really you?" and then he says "does belzunoff not put curses on people?" and Karui says "oh it is you okay well what are you doing here?" and then he asked nervously "well I've never done this before but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a movie?" the twins look stunned and say "well I guess since he dressed nice for her he is okay to us" she says "sure why not ho about Saturday?" and then the twins look shocked and say "Karui we were going to take you somewhere Saturday remember?" and says "It can wait guys" she is smiling as Nekozowa gives her a black rose and kisses her cheek and says "see you then ma lady" and walks off happily as quick as he can to change back in his costume then Haruhi asks stunned "are you really going to go out with him?" Karui replies "of course he is not a bad guy after all and you should know that." She walks away and leaves. Two weeks later the twins go up to Nekozowa all seriously and say "alright weirdo what kind of weird spell have you put our sister under?" then Karui comes up and says "I LIKE HIM OKAY? THERE IS NO DAMN SPELL SO GET OVER IT! GOD!" walks away ticked off as Nekozowa follows her and they say stunned 'I guess we accept it we have no choice she has won." They both look depressed and then Hikaru says "but you know brother I am glad I still have you." And Kaoru replies with "I'm glad I still have you too brother." Then they hug intimately and girls start fangirling out of nowhere. Meanwhile with Nekozowa and Karui says after she has calmed down "sorry for my freak out my brothers can be morons." Nekozowa says "I understand" and his sister comes out of nowhere and says "Hi Karui nice to see you again! Big brother Belzunoff told me to summon the darkness and I need your help. He nods happily and helps her out then comes back to Karui. They hug and slightly kiss and Haruhi sees and gets freaked out and walks away before Tamaki can see. They go to the host club and see the twins on the couch looking depressed. Then honey asks then "Hikaru Kaoru why are you so upset?" they Kaoru says "oh no reason." Then Hikaru says "we just are I guess." Then as they sit depressed Haruhi goes off to find Karui and talks to her and asks "do you know why Hikaru and Kaoru are depressed?" Karui sighs and says "probably because they are upset that I have a boyfriend." And then she says smug "I'll go talk to them." She goes to the host club and finds the twins and says casually "what is wrong with you two, why are you so upset that I have a boyfriend." They reply with "because you are our little sister that is why." And she says nicely "well just because I am your little sister doesn't mean I can't have a life aside from you two' they say "we know." And Hikaru says "we don't understand why it has to be Nekozowa of all people, I mean don't you find him weird?" she rolls her eyes and says "well so are you guys but I like you guys plus he is nicer than he looks so it shouldn't matter about how weird he is." They say "good point but still guess it's something we just have to get used to." And then she says smug "either that or I don't talk to you guys ever again." And they say mortified "no we will get used to it! We promise cause you are our little sister and the last thing we want to do is drive you away after not seeing you for so long!" then says smug with smile "promise?" and then they both say "yes we promise!" and then she mutters "good" and walks and away then she sees Tamaki and glares at him and he looks scared and hides behind Haruhi and she walks away chuckling with a smug look and mutters to herself "idiot." Later on in the day the twins go to talk to Nekozowa and say "I guess we'll have to get used to you being around so why don't we do something fun. What do you like to do Nekozowa besides the weird dark stuff?" Nekozowa then replies with "anything really." Then Kaoru says "let's hangout at the host club after school." Nekozowa says "okay but don't expect me to bring more women around." And then Hikaru says "That is fine I think Kaoru likes men anyway" and then Kaoru just blushes and hides his face in Hikaru's side as he mutters sweetly "you are so mean" and Hikaru says "am I, am I really brother?" they just smile and Nekozowa walks away talking to Belzunoff and they go to their next class then later that day at the host club Hikaru and Kaoru ask Tamaki if Nekozowa can hang out at the club and says "sure I love new people! Just like I love you right ladies?" they shriek and Haruhi looks at Kyoya and he says "that is your boyfriend." Then she just shakes her head and walks off embarrassed and walks past Karui and Karui says happily "Haruhi you're just the person I wanted to talk too!" and then she grabs Haruhi's hand and drags her to another room to talk in private. And then she pins her to the wall and Haruhi says "ow do you got to be so rough" and she says "sorry force of habit" then she says "I got a question for you." Then Haruhi says concerned "what is it" and Karui asks blushing "how did you and Tamaki start dating?" Haruhi asks confused "uh why you don't like Tamaki do you?" then she gets a stunned look and says in an uptight tone "are you serious? Of course not!" then she sighs heavily and says "sorry I have very bad anger issues Tamaki is not the one I like though." Haruhi asks confused "well then who do you like?" and Karui says a bit blunt "Nekozowa" then Haruhi looks stunned as she continues telling her and she continues to listen "Nekozowa have liked each other for a while now we just haven't told anyone yet. But my brothers are the only ones that know but I would like the girls to know so they would stop hitting on me." Haruhi nods and asks "well why you don't dress up as a girl?" she says "and be one of Tamaki's stupid fangirls no thanks!" and Haruhi says "it as just a suggestion and Karui grunts and says "you don't get" walks away and her brothers are happy to tell the fangirls that she is gay for Nekozowa when they ask why Karui is never around. And then the girls look shocked sitting there. Honey turns around and asks "is he really gay?" and the twins tell the ladies to move along now and they all leave and the twins continue to tell Honey what is going on. Then Tamaki asks Haruhi to go on a date with him in a serious matter but Haruhi thinks he is fooling around. But He tells her that he is not and he'd really like too. Haruhi says yes sure as Nekozowa walks in with belzunoff and walks to the twins. They both get weirded out looks and Haruhi says casually "hi Nekozowa hat are you doing here?" and then the twins say "he is hanging out with us cause he is dating our sister and we want to get to know him." And Tamaki asks "that rumour is true?" they reply with "yep sure is" and Tamaki says "yeah right she probably just said that that cause she didn't like the girls like hitting on her." And Karui comes out nowhere and randomly kisses Nekozowa on the lips firmly then says in flirtasous way happy now?" and walks away with Nekozowa and Tamaki looks shocked and Kaoru says smug "tried to tell you boss but you wouldn't listen." And then Haruhi says "I am surprised she kissed him like that." Kaoru says "aside from the weird stuff he isn't that bad plus she might like that stuff." Hikaru nods. A week later there is a knock on the door that night at Haruhi's house and Ranka answers "oh Hello! How can I help you?" Karui says nicely "is Haruhi home?" And he says happily why yes young man! Come on in" she gives Ranka a blunt dirty look as she follows him in. and Ranka says "Haruhi there is a lovely little man here for you!" Haruhi says blunt "uh dad you of all people should know she is a girl she is Hikaru and Kaoru's little sister." Then Ranka says "Oh sorry I had no idea." Then Karui says smugly "I thought you were a woman not a man so we both got confused." Then Haruhi asks "what brings you here anyway Karui?" Karui says "I was bored and home alone and wanted to see someone." She sighs then Haruhi says "don't you think it's a little late for that?" she grunts and says "alright to be honest I am running away and I wanted to know if I could stay here for the night." Then Haruhi asks "why are you running away though?" Karui says "because my father is coming home." And then Haruhi asks confused "isn't that a good thing?" and they Karui says blunt "no! Look can I just stay here tonight I won't be any trouble I just need somewhere to sleep." Then Haruhi says "okay I guess so if that is okay with you dad." And Ranka says happily "I'd be delighted to have you here!" then the next day Hikaru's Phone rings and they wake up and answer it. "Hello? Oh hey Haruhi! She's what? Okay thanks for calling bye." Then he hangs up and falls back to sleep cuddling Kaoru. Later that day everyone comes to Haruhi's place and sees how clean it was compared to last time. And Ranka is over joyed with happiness and says "she like the daughter I never had! She cleans so ell and her cooking is amazing. Uh no offense Haruhi." Haruhi says happily "none taken dad I agree her cooking is way better than mine." And the twins ask casually "so where is the little devil anyway?" and Ranka says "after she cooked and cleaned so much she went back to Haruhi's room and passed out" and Haruhi says "yeah she told me she didn't get any sleep last night." They all go in Haruhi's room because they hear a thump and they go in and Tamaki says "she is so beautiful! I wanna hug her!" then Hikaru and Kaoru cover his mouth and says "are you stupid? She will kill us if you wake her up, you think Honey is scary she is worse." And Tamaki looks mortified and they go back downstairs. Then her phone rings and she answers it in her sleep and says …"hello" then she pops up happily and says "hi! I'm good how are you? I am just over at Haruhi's you should come see me I miss you." He says he misses her too and that he might come over. Then she says happily "okay! If you do call back" she hangs up and goes downstairs skipping and says "hello! Older brothers you guys don't look happy!" Tamaki then asks "so why did you run away from home?" then she grunts and the twins say none of them get along with their father and he is not very nice to them. He goes "oh.." And cowers away. Later there is a knock at the door Ranka answers "who isss it?" and he answers the door "oh hello young man you are a man aren't you?" and then Nekozowa says "yes I am a man my name is Nekozowa and I came to see Karui is she still here?" then Ranka says "oh what manners" then chuckles and says "Karui you have a guest here and he is a quite a gentleman." Then Karui comes out and Nekozowa is there holding a bouquet of purple roses. He says to her as she approaches him "Happy birthday" then Karui smiles and takes the roses happily and kisses him then the others join them. And Haruhi says confused "Nekozowa what are you doing at my house?" and then Nekozowa says "sorry to intrude Karui wanted to see me today." Then Ranka says "aw isn't that sweet!" and Tamaki says "isn't it?" and Ranka turns around and says "you better be like that with my Haruhi." Then Haruhi says annoyed "dad enough!" Then Ranka says "Haruhi don't yell at daddy" goes into emo corner. Haruhi looks at her dad and sighs and she and Tamaki go on their date. Karui and Nekozowa go on the date with Tamaki and Haruhi on a double date as the twins spy on them. They all go roller blading and Nekozowa surprisingly likes it and is good at it, and Tamaki is holding Haruhi tight afraid to fall and says "Haruhi don't let me fall" Haruhi sighs disappointed and helps him not fall. The twins are roller blading and Kaoru falls and Hikaru grabs him quickly and gaze into each other's eyes and Hikaru says "I got you brother ho's idea was it to go roller blading anyways?" Kaoru says "Probably Karui they both sigh heavily and Tamaki and Haruhi skate up confused and ask "what are you to doing here?" they look nervous and say "uh we wanted to see what commoners did for fun." Tamaki laughs and says "you could have asked about that you know?" they nod and skate off quickly saying "well goodbye" they see Nekozowa and Karui and Kaoru says "they seem cozy" and Hikaru says "shut up Kaoru" and he asked "why are you mad at me? Hikaru says "I am not mad just confused." And then Karui skates up and asks "why are you to spying on me?" and they look scared and said "we aren't we just wanted to try roller blading." Karui nods "whatever" and skates off to Nekozowa and they kiss and after the date ends Nekozowa walks Karui home and as he drops her off he says "I think I love you." Then Karui says "really cause I know I love you." He blushes and says stunned "really? You do?" and she says "why is that so hard to believe?" Then Nekozowa says "oh it's just hard to process cause most girls ignore or mock me." then she says sweetly "aw I'm not like most girls." And they kiss and she smiles and chuckle and winks and says "see you around" he goes home happily talking to Belzunoff saying "well belzunoff what a great day time to go into darkness and sleep." A year later Nekozowa and Karui are engaged and the little sister blows their secret of being engaged and everyone is surprisingly happy about it and Tamaki says "oh looks like we are not the only ones right my Haruhi?" says happily she sighs and says "stop it Tamaki" she walks off Tamaki says "Haruhi come back! Don't ignore!" they all laugh as Karui and Nekozowa walk in happily holding hands and hugs her brothers tight for finally accepting them and not being morons the twins hug back and say stunned 'hat is this for?" she says "for being the best brothers ever." They smile and say "well you were right about him." She smiles and now it's the day of the wedding and the twins are going to give Karui away since their dad never shows up like always. She gets married and then they find out Karui is pregnant and the twins are happy they are going to be uncles as Hougi takes Kaoru's hand and Kaoru blushes giggling and he announces that this is his boyfriend Hougi and they all smile. Hougi kisses him and they smile at each other. Years later they all are happy with kids in the host club now and them as parents and all are happy and married. _


End file.
